RE: When Storms Rise
by diomedes285
Summary: The unclaimed demigods are disappearing, their Satyr protector's found bloated with poison or drained of blood. Chiron sends out a host of experienced demigod groups to bring back those who still survive. Meanwhile Camp Jupiter sends legionnaires to secure the Wolf House and fight the new taint they sense. A a war is coming, a storm is rising and even Olympus trembles.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the RE to When Storms Rise. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Set just after The Last Olympian.**

 **Katie Gardener POV**

Katie was not happy, not happy at all.

Standing in a muddy field, her jeans half caked in mud, standing before a large, decrepit building. _Wilderness School_ , the name suited the place, it really did. In the middle of nowhere surrounded by ancient woods, thorny fields and miserable farmland the decrepit building really did seem to be in the Wilderness.

The blanket of darkness enhanced the cold and the overwhelming creepy that the entire place emanated. She shuddered and not because of the cold.

Flying here by Pegasus had only highlighted its isolation, the nearest building was ruined farmhouse two miles away.

But they were here because they had a mission. Travis stood off to her left slumped comfortably making a gold Drachma dance hypnotically along his knuckles, it glinted in the moon's half light. Lou had her eyes closed and face tightened in concentration, she was trying to do a very complex spell, well she'd actually been trying to do the spell for the last ten minutes and Katie was tempted just march up and kick down the door, to hell with stealth. She glanced at the creepy old building and decided she decided she could hold her urge for a little while longer.

And then there was Percy Jackson, he stood a little in front of them frowning at the building like it was a particularly difficult maths problem. He had a knife on his right hip but his hands were messing about with his favourite weapon, Riptide, still in pen form he flicked it against his leg. Katie knew her cousin would have felt more comfortable with Annabeth in the group but they had all been sent out chaotically and at random, their own little team had only been thrown together because they had all arrived at camp at the same time. Katie had to admit she was a little pleased at being put in the same group as Percy, he was one of the most experienced campers and almost certainly the most powerful, she decided that their groups chances of survival were exponentially better with him in the group.

All of them were dressed in dark combat trousers with heavy black combat boots. They had thick black jackets partly because it was freezing (especially three thousand feet in the air when you're flying a Pegasus) and also because they were trying to remain hidden.

Katie was reassured by the presence of her twin short swords hanging from her waist. She had the distinct feeling she was going to need them.

"Lou are you done yet?" Percy asked impatiently as he turned to Lou Ellen who opened her eyes looking a little pale.

"Look magic's not easy Ok? You want me to cast a spell that will keep the Mortals asleep while we sneak in and grab the two Demigods and their before their killed fine but give me a moment please," she closed her eyes again pointedly ignoring Percy's scowl.

Travis made his coin disappear. "Hey just say the word and I'll be in and out before anyone notices," he grinned like he'd solved all their problems.

"That's what you said at Walmart," Katie pointed out.

Travis blushed, "That was different…"

"Shut up," Lou snapped.

They fell silent and waited for another minute.

"Lou this-"

"Done!" Lou called out in sudden delight interrupting Percy.

"Finally," Travis breathed.

Percy looked them each in the eye "You all good on the plan?"

They all confirmed for the fifth time they knew what they were doing.

Travis and Percy were going to go and get the Leo kid and Katie and Lou were to go and grab Piper, they would all meet outside and the Pegasi would come and pick them up. Hedge would give them directions to the unclaimed demigods when they got inside.

Simple.

They approached the old building wearily, the closer they got the more it looked like a haunted mansion and the less it looked like a place where Katie wanted to spend her night.

The entrance was a massive set of double doors covered in a peeling green paint. The brass handles screamed in protest as Percy turned them and Katie's hands tensed by her swords.

He carefully pushed the door open and Katie was sure the creak would alert anyone inside. Percy disappeared into the shadow, if any monsters came out at them it was safer to let the one who couldn't be killed take the first hit.

When no monsters tried to part Percy's head from his shoulders they saw him appear flicking on a flashlight.

"Hey guys," Travis whispered as they entered the school. "What travels faster light or a shadow? Because when Percy switched on the flashlight he-"

"Shut up Travis!" Katie hissed.

Though she couldn't see him she felt his presence retreat a little. Travis was handy in a lot of situations but he never knew when to shut his mouth and focus.

Katie quickly found the main light switch behind a desk she bumped into on the way in, turning it on the buildings foyer was brought to life through flickering light.

Squinting in the light it took them a few seconds to take stock of their surroundings.

A double stair case lay directly in front of them, to the immediate left was an office and to the right a door that seemed to lead to the rest of the school. The ugly tiled floor was still wet from its 'clean' and the industrial lighting did too good a job of illuminating the hideous cream walls.

Resting in a chair pulled up to the side of the stairs a diminutive satyr slumped a Tom Clancy book fallen to his side and a comically large club across his lap. He was out cold.

"Maybe the spell worked a little too well," Lou Ellen let out a nervous giggle.

"You think," Percy sighed. His lips began to curl into a smile that Travis mirrored. Travis snatched a near by pen.

"Oh no, no," Katie hated being the responsible one, no doubt everyone saw her as a disapproving Mom figure instead of a heroine in her own right. She liked to have fun just like everyone else but there was a time and a place.

They looked at their shoes like naughty children as her lips twisted into a stubborn frown.

"What?" Percy said shrugging his shoulders trying to look innocent.

"We weren't gonna do anything stupid." Travis rallied to Percy's defence.

"How have you survived this long?" Katie breathed in exasperation.

Unfortunately she hadn't noticed Lou rolling her eyes and muttering a counter to her spell and awoke the slumbering Satyr.

Percy opened his mouth, no doubt to deliver reply, but he was foiled when a club smashed on his head. The clubs shattered splintering in a hundred directions but its noise was drowned out by the screaming Satyr. Lou was now ducking away as he turned his wrath up on her.

"Woah!" Percy, completely unaffected by Hedge's attack, tried to grab him but he moved like a rabbit in spring.

Katie raised her hand a potted plant on a nearby window sill, a combination of roots and vines flung themselves at Hedge tangling his legs causing him to trip. Percy was on him in a second.

"Calm down!" Travis had his hands up to the restrained Satyr who wriggled desperately against Percy's grip, his voice was tight and his body tense for the second Hedge broke free from Percy.

"Attackers!" He screamed. "Damn when are those reinforcements?"

"We are the reinforcements," Lou said in her best 'not panicking voice.'

Katie glanced nervously towards the stairs sure someone was going to come down to find out about the noise but Lou's spell seemed to be holding up.

Hedge settled a little, he looked them over with a critical eye. He fake cleared his throat and shrugged Percy off and straightened his gym clothes. "Yes, yes I know that…I was just expecting someone…taller."

Travis snorted. "You're one to talk," he muttered.

Hedge's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

The son of Hermes cast an uncaring eye at the Satyr. Katie's adrenalin began to leave her system and she stepped between the two.

"Look you asked for help, we're allies in this," Katie reasoned glaring at both of them. She may not possess the amazing charm and good looks of the Aphrodite Cabin or the brains of the Athena children but she was a daughter of an elder goddess and that demanded respect in its own right.

"I suppose we have to work together," Hedge grumbled. "I assume you know who we're after?"

"Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, yeah we've got names," Percy said.

Hedge examined him critically. "You broke my club, I take it you're Percy Jackson?" Percy nodded a smile tugging at his lips, he clearly enjoyed being recognised.

"You don't look so tough," Hedge decided and the smile fell from Percy's face and Katie looked away to hide her own burgeoning smile.

Lou interceded before an argument could break out, "so can you show us their rooms? I'll have to wake them from the spell but if the boys go after the Leo kid and carry him hear me and Katie can go and wake Piper, bring her here then we wake Leo and leave via Pegasi, capiche?" She looked a little red in the face after her rapid fire monologue.

"What do I do?" Hedge asked.

"You can guard the entrance!" Katie probably sounded a little eager but she didn't want the Satyr going through the school with them, he seemed more of a liability than help.

He didn't seem to take offence to this though and he happily gave them the room numbers they were staying in and then assumed an extremely vigilant stance that Katie was sure would last three seconds.

"Let's have some fun," Percy rubbed his hands together.

~(#)~

Katie and Lou followed Hedge's directions, going left towards the girl's dorm while Travis and Percy headed right. She felt uneasy about splitting the group but she knew that this way it would be done faster. Besides Percy and Travis could take care of themselves.

So why did she feel so uneasy?

Part of it, she reasoned, was the building. It had been designed to feel haunted. With every gust of wind the windows rattle and they couldn't go two steps without the floor creaking violently.

Despite the sleep spell they creeped along the corridors.

"How long does the spell hold?"

"Long enough," Lou answered.

Lou was an odd girl. At fifteen she was the oldest in the Hecate cabin but that was more due to their casualties in the war. No one had wanted to kill other Demigods but when you were fighting through legions of monsters good intentions go out the window very quickly. Still Lou seemed a kind hearted, if reserved, girl. Her raven black hair was streaked with purple and her eyes were a startling violet with flecks of gold.

Besides their short exchange the two girls remained in silence for the rest of the walk to Pipers room.

Rattling the door knob Katie found it was locked.

"Fucking Stoll's," Katie muttered and Lou gave her a funny look. "Sorry," she smiled, "reflex."

Lou grinned in returned and muttered something under her breath. There was a sharp clack.

Katie raised an impressed eyebrow.

"After you," Lou said, clearly trying to look casual.

Entering as quietly as possible her hands fell to her sides where her short swords rested within reassuringly easy reach.

"Wake her up quick," Katie whispered. She knew she didn't have to but her instincts were ringing alarm bells.

 _Relax, we're almost done._

She heard the sound of a human body smashing into a wall.

"Now!" Katie practically yelled, all pretence of stealth gone.

"Ok," Lou said her hands moving uncontrollably.

Another thud and a series of shouts.

Piper awoke. "Wha-?"

"No time!" Lou grabbed her arm as Katie ran back to the boys.

She glanced down, when had she drawn her swords? It didn't matter she kept running.

She heard herself telling Lou to meet her by the Pegasi and was even aware of the scowl that overcame her face but she was too busy running towards the fight.

"A fight!" The Satyr yelled with glee and she saw him barrelling up the stairs.

"Go with Lou!" her voice was filled with strength she didn't know she had.

Not glancing back to see if they were following what she'd said Katie arrived at the fight as Percy was being thrown into a window.

What had thrown him into it was by far the oddest monster Katie had ever fought. It seemed to sometimes to be a pale face lady or forty or so years and sometimes a smoky incorporeal formless shadow.

Travis had retreated into the open doorway and was grasping at his bloodied arm an unconscious body she assumed was Leo was laid half in the hallway. She focused on Travis's wound for a second and wished she hadn't. It seemed to have been torn by teeth.

The ghost, turned on Katie as Percy tried to stand. While he'd been thrown at the window he been spread so had also hit the sides. Still, the wind seemed to be knocked from him and Travis looked like he was struggling to stand much less fight.

She was on her own for the moment.

The ghost charged and Katie braced herself.

~(#)~

Despite what people thought of her, Katie was a good fighter. Sure she couldn't compare to people like Percy or Clarisse but she could hold her own. She favoured two short swords because they didn't tangle with each other as longer blades would yet she could still get round an opponent's shield which tended to provide good protection against her right hand but could lead to more clumsy opponents tangling themselves trying to bring it round to their right in order to defend against her strikes on their more vulnerable flank. Better balanced and more skilled fighters could get around this but her unique style still tended to throw many people off balance.

Unfortunately Katie liked two things when she fought, space and a solid opponent and when denied both these things she struggled.

Space was vital for Katie because a lack of shield meant she was trading protection for manoeuvrability. Nowhere to manoeuvre meant all she was doing was losing protection.

The monster screech seeped into her bones making her shiver with fear but she held her nerve and tried to lash out as it approached keeping its talons from her face, giving herself room to think of the myth this creature may have come from.

And then she was going to kill it.

Unfortunately the ghost woman didn't seem to be in favour of her plan and she phased past Katie's swords and then solidified and tried to rake her talons across her face.

Lunging backwards she somehow regained her balance. The creature had to solidify fully when it attacked so Katie tried to bring her swords down on the ghosts head but it was already fading back to a mist.

Groaning Percy stood and picked up his sword.

"Ugh, I hate ghosts," he muttered while twisting knots out of his back.

The monster hissed in frustration.

In its moment of distraction Katie lunged, high and low, but it faded, solidified and tried to claw her face again.

Instinctively Katie raised her sword arm, she stopped the talons mangling her face but her left arm took the brunt of the hit.

Crying out she dropped one sword and retreated clutching at her arm.

The ghost cried out in glee, forgetting Percy, it dived at Katie.

Percy had been four meters away when he'd stood up, too far away to help. She was on her own.

Facing the ghost with only one short sword she switched into more of a fencers stance, allowing her injured arm to stay back. Her blood felt like it was burning and sweat ran into her eyes.

The monster slashed at her again and again, Katie fended her blows off desperately. Suddenly it turned into missed and flew through her. Katie felt as though she was breathing glass and she wretched against the pain.

Doubled over she sensed the monster behind her. She tried to turn but all her focus was on the pain in her throat.

She closed her eyes and waited for death.

"Oh no you don't," she felt a hand, wet and sticky with blood dragging her, with relative ease, to the floor.

Travis was kneeling beside her as Percy parried the blow and advanced, trying to push the monster away from the two injured Demigods.

She glanced at Travis who looked pale and sickly, blood oozed from his wound. He still had a stupid grin on his face.

"You owe me," he forced out.

Standing Katie helped him to his feet.

She turned just in time to see Percy thrown against the wall his sword falling from his grasp as the ghost lifted him from his feet, pressed him against the wall and began to choke him with strength that it shouldn't have.

While the choking didn't seem to be having any apparent effect Percy's legs kicked uselessly and he didn't look like he was going to be able to escape by himself.

"Anytime now," he called.

The ghost flung him to floor with a great crash.

It turned to them with hungry eyes. Both Katie and Travis were injured and in no shape to fight this thing.

Katie wished she hadn't sent Lou away.

"You ready?" She asked Travis, who looked extremely prepared for fainting and not much else.

Still he nodded.

She was about to say on three but the ghost lacked her patience and it through itself off of them.

Katie raised her sword certain it would do nothing when the strangest thing happened.

The ghost froze. Its face spasmed, contorting into with effort. Katie noticed the blue energy that seemed to restrain it like chains. It looked like it was trying to turn to mist but the chains must have stopped it.

A sword punched through its stomach, as it dissolved it revealed, Percy looking a little red in the face and behind him Lou Ellen looking pale.

"Guys," she called, "we need to leave _now._ "

 **So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reading this far, the Ghost lady was from Greek mythology in case you were wondering, you'll find out who it was in this chapter. All my monsters are researched from Greek myths so you don't have to see the same old hell hound every fight.**

 **Obviously I own nothing etc**

 **Percy Jackson POV**

Time slowed as he saw the ghost trapped in Lou's spell, he plunged his sword through her now solid form and tore it out with relish.

He took a breath and looked at Travis and Katie who both looked drained and injured. Travis was looking pale and sickly while Katie seemed to be recovering from the shock of her wounds.

"We need to leave now!" Lou shouted.

Percy turned to her his adrenalin fading.

"What's happening?" He asked as she ran towards them clearly thinking they weren't moving fast enough.

"Monsters at least, like, two dozen," she glanced down at Leo nervously shifting, her hands began moving began to form hypnotic movements.

"Wait," Percy held his hands up for time out. "What was that thing?" He glanced at them, Lou met his eyes.

"A Lamia it was… I think it was Philinnion, a ghost from Macedon, she ate children… demigods mostly."

"Well looks like she's after more mature meat." Katie glanced at Travis.

"Ugh," Travis groaned as he fell. Percy and Katie lunged to catch him, each taking an arm. Unfortunately that meant they caught the wounded arm "Owe, fuck, owe," he shouted out.

"Sorry," Percy almost let go but instead he steeled himself and picked Travis up bridal style. He was worried about his pale clammy skin, Percy knew poison when he saw it.

"This is so humiliating," a dazed Travis muttered.

"Don't worry," Katie said picking up her fallen short sword and testing her injured arm. "We're all used to your humiliation."

Another crash and a groan from Leo.

"Wha-"Katie hauled him to his feet.

"We'll explain later." She said tersely.

"God's you're heavy," Percy muttered as he carried Travis down the stairs.

He followed Lou and had a bewildered Leo in tow just behind him with Katie bringing up the rear.

He felt sorry for the kid, he really did, but they didn't have time to explain to him what was happening. He was just going to have to accept he was being kidnapped by people with swords.

They managed to reach Coach enthusiastically whacking at the holes axe and sword blades were making in the great oak door of the school. While it didn't seem to be very effective coach appeared to be having the time of his life.

"Woah Coach Hedge what's going on? Why are you, I mean just, fuck…" Leo trailed off.

So he was the sports coach? Idly Percy wondered how he taught wrestling.

'Coach' whirled around his club still raised and they all stepped back instinctively.

"Woah, careful there!" Katie raised her arms like she was trying to tame a wild animal.

"Finally," Hedge exclaimed as if they were late to a party, his eyes were bright as if he was high on cocaine. "I didn't want to steal all the kills so I saved myself, just warming up ready for the big clash." Hedge looked like a child whose dreams were just coming true.

Percy exchanged glances with Katie. "Yeah, Hedge, about the fighting," a spear head buried its way through the door. "I was just thinking maybe you should let me handle it," Hedges expression was something between disappointment and anger.

"Listen here you," he pointed his baseball bat him. "I've been waiting-"

"What Percy is trying to say," Katie interrupted. "Is that he intends to go out there and try and kill as many as possible," Katie paused giving Percy a hard look before he could interrupt, "but since me and Travis are injured and Lou has over stretched herself and these two haven't clue what's going on its up to you," she pointed at Hedge for added emphasis, "to hold the door and not let them get us."

Coach out his chest. "Well of course, you can count on me."

With that disaster averted Percy allowed Travis to lean on Lou, worryingly she still seemed pale from using so many spells so close together. However, Percy couldn't dwell on it too much with green poison dribbling out of Travis's mouth and monsters banging on the door.

He went over to the window, mindful to stay out of range of Hedge who still looked primed to kill, and he checked his enemy out.

"Who are you people?" A beautiful voice, Piper's, demanded.

Percy was so distracted by the voice, savouring every word and preparing the finest answer, he was stabbed in the throat. The curse of Achilles was really earning its keep tonight.

He was forced off balance but was otherwise completely unharmed and this caused some confusion.

"Holy fucking shit what the fuck how!?" Leo's curses rang out through the building.

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?" Travis's voice came through weak and faltering but Percy was certain that Travis wouldn't mind dying if his last words could be a quick quip.

The spear came through again and Percy grabbed it pulled it from the hands of his assailant and stabbed them with the butt spike, the sauroter (Greek for lizard killer Percy had never understood that), and then looked to Leo.

"I'll explain later but until then can you keep quiet while I save your lives?" he said as he withdrew from his position at the window before more people tried to give him their weapons.

Leo was looking outraged from him to Travis but he quickly got his face under control. Percy wasn't really bothered if he'd bruised the kids ego he had bigger problems.

"Stand back," he ripped the cap of Riptide.

"What's out there?" Katie asked as she coaxed Leo and Piper back from the door as Percy took up position just in front of it.

"No idea," he replied with just enough nonchalance to be convincing. He wished Piper hadn't distracted him but he wasn't going to get another good look, they were almost through the door.

"Alright Hedge remember don't follow me you're the last line," the hammering on the door stopped.

He could practically here the intake of breath, the entire room tensed. It could only have been for a second but it seemed to last an age.

A person, well it looked like person of maybe six and a half feet, kicked the door down in what they had probably assumed would've been an awesome entrance. Unfortunately they met Riptide before they'd taken a step.

Percy was running before any of the others could react Percy was charging. They had a variety of weapons from spears and axes to swords. The length of the spears meant Percy had to close the distance fast.

Two more fell before they began moving and Percy had a pretty good view of them. They were almost human but their faces were missing noses and they had the fangs of cobras on their mouths. Their bodies were not covered in skin but snake scales and their slit eyes burned with hate.

"Fuck you're ugly," Percy called as he parried a strike and began to withdraw to get more space.

When fighting against a group you either wanted a narrow corridor so they could only come at you one at a time or loads of space so you could manoeuvre and always use the one you were killing as shield against the others.

He backed up away from the door drawing them away from the coach, he dodged a swing, and guiding the attack away with sword he exposed the monsters back. His knife was out of its sheath and in the creatures back before any more strikes came.

Leaving his dagger in monster he closed tight with monsters able to look each one in eye as cut them down. Not that he did, he was too focused on the weapons.

Fighting with a sword wasn't like it was in the movies. It was close and personally, it was bloody and dangerous, it was a terror and a rush. Everything was over in a moment and you did whatever you had to so you could make it through the next second.

The fighting was brutal but it gave Percy an outlet for the frustration he'd felt while fighting Philinnion, these monsters were solid. No tricks just honest bronze against bronze, this was where Percy's speed, strength and instincts came in to their own, where he was best.

Parrying a spear down he slid his sword up the shaft to the unprotected hands of the monster he sliced off its unprotected hand.

Suddenly a tremendous blow struck him on the back. Collapsing to the floor Riptide feel from his grasp.

He dropped next to the severed hand and rolled left. Up in the blink of an eye he saw the monster that had knocked him down.

Wielding a sword a wiry looking snake man stood between him Coach who was fending off a couple that had broken from the main group to attack him.

The wiry swordsnake was the last one standing (a part from severed hand who didn't really count) that were trying to kill him.

"You really want do this?" Percy raised an eyebrow, despite being unarmed he was confident. He'd beaten more dangerous enemies than this even before he was made invulnerable.

It hissed at him. "I have lived for over two thousand years and have trained with a sword since I was nine. Yes I want to do 'this'."

The snake man held his sword limply in his hand, the sign of an over confident swordsman. Percy normally had his sword held like that.

Riptide hadn't returned to his pocket and snake face currently stood between him and his sword. Hedge looked like he was close to being overwhelmed.

So Percy had to kill snake face, unarmed, then he had to kill the two attacking coach all in the next few seconds. No problem.

Percy struck first, the best offence was a good defence, he stepped forward crowding the snake and his fist lashed out but the snake wasn't there.

A blow to the back of his leg forced him to his knees.

"You're not as fast as I expected," he heard the voice moving.

Grasping an axe next to him he caught the snake's next strike. Percy had never used an axe before but the thing about fighting was that it was more about spacing and balance that it was about hand skill with the actual weapon. Master the first two and everything else was secondary.

Percy grabbed the sword with his free hand, the perks of being invulnerable, and head-butted the snake man, letting both weapons fall to the ground he put his leg around the back of his foe and pushed the off balance monster to the floor.

Then he began pummelling its head with his bear hands once, twice, its skull shattered, three times its brain began to pool out. Four, five, six. Percy began to see the inside mess of its face and skull more clearly. Seven, he withdrew gasping as if he'd just been holding his breath. Maybe he had been.

Ichor from the monster covered his hands and clothes, he turned away from what he'd just done.

He was glad its corpse dissolved before he saw any more of what he'd done.

Leaving the dead creature Percy rushed to Hedges aid throwing one of the spears at the monsters, it punched through its ribs giving the Satyr the space to kill the other one.

Not bad, Percy thought, but he also decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

The one with a severed hand decided it was best to make a tactical withdrawal.

Feeling a little nauseas Percy let it run.

"Ha!" Hedge called out. "We sure showed 'em Jackson. Teamwork that's what I'm talking about. Them Sciritae never stood a chance!"

"Teamwork?" Percy stared at the demented Satyr incredulously.

Before he could tell the protector that he'd done most of the work Katie came out with Lou carrying Travis between them.

"Can we do this later?" Katie demanded her voice shaking slightly. "Travis needs medicine."

Percy nodded, he focused on Blackjack and the other Pegasi they'd flown in on.

 _BOSS!_ Percy was staggered by the force of the greeting.

 _Yo Blackjack need a ride like now,_ Percy heard in the Background Leo ask what he was doing. A smile flickered across his face as he heard Lou explain that he was telepathically calling their Pegasi to come and give them a ride.

 _No can do!_ Percy's smile was wiped from his face.

 _What do you mean 'can't'?_

 _I mean,_ the connection was temporarily shaken as he felt Blackjack do some kind of manoeuvre. _That those wind guys, you know the dicks with lightning? They're trying to get us if we try fly towards you we're gonna get blasted out of the sky._

Shit.

 _Right just stay safe then try and shake them then come back._

 _Uh Boss one more thing when we was flying away we saw some serious monsters heading you're way. They were heading your way they were like flying snakes you hear me? I wouldn't hand around if I were you._

Percy let out a long breath. A trap it had to be a trap, a poorly timed trap maybe but there was no way these monsters weren't working together. He counted to ten and calmed his emotional storm he had to stay strong for everyone else, he had six people counting on him.

 _OK, just stay safe get away from the storm spirits and try and stay within range of communication. But if you have to, you run to camp and get away from the storm spirits._

 _I read you, stay safe Boss._ Percy felt the connection fade.

Stay safe Blackjack.

Opening his eyes Percy looked at the hopeful faces in front of him. They were expecting him to solve it all with a wave of his hand.

"We need to get one of these cars."

"What about the Pegasi?" Lou protested.

"They're not coming," Percy picked up a couple of spare weapons from the dust that had once been monsters. He handed them to Piper and Leo. "You listen to us, you get that? I know you don't have fucking clue what's going on but right now you're in danger and we're the only people who can keep you alive."

"What do you mean they're not coming? Why not?" Katie sounded like she was very closely stabbing something, presumably him.

"I mean they're not coming," he snapped. Katie didn't back down from his tone though it was very hard for her to look dangerous while she was trying to keep Travis up.

Percy sighed and forced his temper into check, he needed a holiday, one that didn't involve him needing to save the world.

"They're under attack and we're about to be attacked again, we need to get into the car and drive towards the nearest airport, I get you lot on the next flight to New York." Katie looked frustrated, angry and tired, mirroring his own emotions perfectly, but she seemed to accept what he was saying.

"Fine," she muttered reluctantly.

The all piled into the nearest four by four, a seven seater thank the gods, and Percy started it up. Everyone else was either too tired or untrustworthy to drive.

Lou made one last magic trick and woke the school as Percy began to head out.

 **Hopefully you liked this one, next chapter will be up (hopefully) soon. They won't all be so action packed and I intend for more character development and human drama but I did want to begin with a bit of a bang.**

 **Please review and suggest improvements**


End file.
